


пустые площади и горячие поцелуи

by Rena_Welt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena_Welt/pseuds/Rena_Welt
Summary: Идем, Джинни, просто идем, говорит Луна, девочка-которой-вечно-семнадцать и которая хватает ее запястье.





	пустые площади и горячие поцелуи

В темноте скользко. Немного неудобно. Немного пугливо.

Джинни шарит рукой по полке в слабой попытке нащупать кофе. Последний пакетик, он должен был остаться еще со вчера, она точно откладывала.

Джинни облегченно выдыхает, высыпает в кружку дешевый порошок, заливает слабым кипятком — _теплой водичкой_ как обычно говорила мать — и размешивает, бездумно уставившись в стенку.

За окном лето или осень — время года сменяется слишком быстро, она не успевает взрослеть, но во всяком случае там тепло, поэтому она зажигает свечку и открывает окно, садится на подоконник и слабо улыбается — все еще тепло.

Кофе остывает на столе.

Луна подходит сзади, абсолютно незаметно и неслышно, как научилась еще с третьего курса — сумасшедших вычисляют быстро, надо учиться прятаться.

Луна подходит сзади и обнимает, мягко целует в шею, ведет губами до уха, прикусывает и шепчет:

— Глупая, замерзнешь.

— Ты же знаешь, у меня иммунитет к такому, — фыркает Джинни, но послушно встает, прихватывая со стола чашку и направляясь в спальню. — Через два часа мы должны выехать.

Луна кивает, падает на кровать и подгибает под себя ноги.

— Это же Берлин, да? Тогда после него поедем в Ригу.

— Почему в Ригу? — спрашивает Джинни ради приличия, потому что какая разница куда. Главное — с Луной.

— Просто в Ригу. Там есть река, а у реки продают персиковые тарталетки. Всегда продают. Не спрашивай, откуда я это знаю. И еще по четвергам в Риге дождливо. Люблю дождь и персики, — Луна моргает, подпирая голову. — А еще тебя люблю.

Джинни кивает и вновь целует ее, опираясь руками на кровать. Улыбается, смеется, дразнится.

— Что ж. В Ригу, так в Ригу. Только надо не забыть тогда купить зонт или плащ. Или траснфигурировать из чего-то.

— Зачем? У тебя же иммунитет, — подначивает Луна, а Джинни щелкает по носу и шепчет, заправляя локон за ухо:

— А у тебя — нет. Если ты еще раз заболеешь, то я не еду Уилер.

Луна бледнеет, хотя казалось, куда уж больше, и поспешно заверяет, что они зайдут в магазин за чем угодно — хоть слона собственного купить, лишь бы Джинни поехала в Уилер. Эта поездка планируется с очень давнего времени, но сначала — Рига, Венеция, потом Лейк. И уже Уилер.

— Сегодня четверг? — спрашивает Джинни, усаживаясь на собранный чемодан.

— Не помню. Кажется, вчера был понедельник. А завтра должна быть суббота, — честно кивает Луна и делает глоток — кофе остывший, но заказывать новый не хочется.

— Значит, сейчас примерно пятница. Или вторник. А может даже четверг, черт знает, — вздыхает Джинни. Они опять потерялись во времени, ну что за напасть.

— Ладно, даже если четверг, то я не заболею. В день приезда невозможно заболеть, помнишь, — подмигивает Луна.

Они рисуют на утренней газете, когда хозяйка приходит вежливо выпроводить жильцов, расплачиваются последними деньгами — а может, не последними, надо в рюкзаке поискать — и берутся за руки. На улице тепло, даже слишком тепло для Берлина, стоит стойкий запах ромашек и цитрусов, отчего Джинни чихает.

Они заворачивают в безлюдный переулок и оглядываются в поисках нежеланных зрителей. конечно, путешествовать автостопом или попутками гораздо интереснее, просто потому что в конечном итоге можно оказаться не в солнечной Риге, а где-нибудь в дождливом Питере, например, или, что еще интереснее, в залитом огнями Нью-Йорке, но это уж как повезет.,

Но сейчас Луна хочет в Ригу, а Джинни хочет быть около Луны.

Их засасывает прежде, чем она успевает подумать.

***

— Мне семнадцать и я сумасшедшая, — выпаливает Луна, когда они наконец опускаются в каком-то таком же безлюдном переулке в Риге и выходят на яркое солнце. Ничего не меняется, разве что акцент и воздух другие, но небо — небо одинаковое. Везде.

— Я знаю, — ласково улыбается Джинни, а затем притягивает подругу к себе, целуя обжигающие губы с привкусом какой-то жвачки или вишни, или что там любит Луна — это вообще в ее духе носить безвкусные странные вещи, подбирая на дороге словно хлам, и затем дорожить ими, словно этот затертый выцветший фантик — единственное, что действительно имеет значение.

— Идем, помешанная, здесь на другом берегу есть кафе. Возможно, там есть тарталетки. Возможно, с персиком. Возможно, мы даже наскребем на них денег, — тянет ее Джинни.

— Нет, правда. Мне семнадцать и я сумасшедшая. Почему ты все еще со мной, Джинни-Уизли-девочка-из-сказки, — озадаченно фыркает Луна, утыкается ей в шею и бормочет какие-то глупости, но потом все-таки отстраняется и выжидающе смотрит.

— Тебе семнадцать и ты сумасшедшая. Мне тоже семнадцать и, как ни странно, я тоже сумасшедшая, — пожимает плечами она и констатирует факт, словно Луна спросила какую-то глупость, вроде _почему у жаб розовые языки_ или _зачем брать в дорогу бутерброды_.

Луна остается довольной ее ответом и хватает за руки, ведет куда-то в противоположную сторону от кафе, к площади.

— Идем, Джинни, плевать на тарталетки, я сегодня хочу танцевать, я сегодня хочу танцевать с _тобой_.

Джинни смеется и бежит за ней, ловя солнечные лучи и одинокие тучки — сегодня, наверное, все-таки среда. Или поменялось расписание у дождей, и теперь их ожидает мокрая пятница со свежестью асфальта, конечно, куда без нее.

Луна кружит ее на площади, фиолетовое платье развевается на порывах, а сережки-морковки, подаренные на семнадцатый день рождения _самой сумасшедшей девушке в мире_ , побрякивают. Мир замирает вокруг, и горячий воздух обжигает легкие, отчего Джинни кажется, что она в лаве, дышит огнем, и вот ее персональный демон — держит за руки, целует пальцы, зарывается в волосы и пахнет лаймом.

Они перебегают с места на места, то прижимаясь, то отдаляясь друг от друга, но не расцепляя пальцев. Прохожие не существует, а может их просто нет, хотя Рига должна быть полна народу, но, возможно, именно сегодня никто не вышел из дома, и они разделяют свой танец на залитой солнцем площади одни.

— Думаю, я бы даже повторила. Думаю, у нас даже есть пара минут, пока сюда не нахлынули остальные, — спрашивает Джинни, когда они останавливаются, и присаживаются на скамейку. Дыхание почти ровное, но Луна дышит тяжело и смеется от услышанного.

— Идем, девочка-из-сказки, — тянет она ее, и Джинни не находит в себе сил отказаться. — Здесь неподалеку варят отличный кофе. Я уверена, что варят. Иначе просто быть не может. А еще к нему подают персиковые тарталетки и апельсины.

Луна смеется, обнимает ее крепко-крепко и шепчет на ухо заговорщицким тоном:

— А потом мы будем танцевать. Пока не устанем или пока не пойдет дождь. А он пойдет, я чувствую, знаешь, просто чувствую, — Луна загадочно блестит глазами. — Но у нас есть время. Идем, Джинни, просто идем.

— За тобой — хоть на край света, — усмехается Джинни. У Луны горячие ладони и такие же губы и целовать их на ветру — сумасшедшее удовольствие. Как и сама Луна и ровно все, что с ней связано — сумасшедшее.

И Джинни совсем не против остаться такой навсегда.


End file.
